


Fell in love W / An Android

by sanwu35



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwu35/pseuds/sanwu35
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

今晚一直在下雪，冷风裹挟住整座城市，雪花密集又急促，仿佛纷纷丝缎在为城市擦拭伤痕，但是艾伦知道，一切伤疤不能被抹平，也永远不会愈合，底特律的伤痛一直在累加。

这座城市没有什么深厚可考的文化历史，但命途多舛几经起落，1869年亨利•福特制造了他的第一辆汽车，2013年底特律宣布破产；2021年伊利亚•卡姆斯基发表了第一台通过图灵测试的仿生人——RT600克洛伊，2038年仿生人自由运动，宣称着要一点权力。

艾伦带领自己的小队在哈特广场周围巡查，上级的命令是扣留每一个仿生人，而后确认其是否异常。此刻他们正警戒地登上这栋废弃大楼，逐层排查，最后在天台发现了任务目标——在这种天气依然衣着单薄的只能是仿生人。

安卓背对着众人，它全神贯注的细微调整枪身，等待着最佳时机，艾伦手中的枪指着这个太过专注而完全忽视了身后状况的仿生人，喊出了多年来喊过无数遍的话，“放下步枪，转过来，双手举高！”

身后的传来的命令与60的指令冲突，安卓的额灯闪黄，咬着牙不耐烦地偏了一下头，随后拎着步枪转身。据分析来者是SWAT小队，为首的是艾伦队长——曾与康纳一同处理案件。特警队长放下手中的枪，“我认识你，你是康纳，处理挟持案的仿生人……”

烦躁遽然腾起，60把步枪重重的摔在地上，“我不是康纳！”

该死，60扫描到刚才的动作不慎磕碰到了瞄准镜，忽略掉自己给枪的初速度，那一下的冲量也足够让这个步枪彻底失去用途，它不该这么不冷静的。

艾伦队长惊讶于碰到了成功解救人质的谈判专家，显然它没有异常，穿着制服额角也依旧带有讯息圈，他刚想说“我以为你死了。”——它只协助过特警队一次便不再出现，艾伦有很充分的理由怀疑它死了，但接下来安卓的举动吓到了众人，特警队长甚至感受到了队员中紧张的情绪。

艾伦上前一步，“上级命令我发现仿生人就扣留，然后确认其是否异常，你跟我走。”即使他看得出来安卓没有异常，而且它可能在执行任务，但特警队长必须履行自己的职责。

“你根本就不懂，我的任务太重要了，不容许你干预。”特警队长微微侧头，心绪翻涌起伏，果然是线性思维……看来避免不了正面冲突了。又一次出人意料地，仿生人向后退去，不好的预感攀上心头，“待在那。”艾伦做了一个命令的动作，以示强调。安卓置若罔闻，站在栏杆上，衣角被风卷起，如同逆风飘扬的蝴蝶残翅。

<正在上传记忆>，60将重心向后移去，下坠的过程中听到人类的呼喊，“康纳！康纳！”仿生人气得想翻白眼，自主进入了关机模式，都他妈说了 我 不 是 康！纳！

艾伦向仿生人飞奔过去，然而太晚了，他有些自责，毕竟仿生人的意图是为了挽救人类，逼迫它做出这种选择并非自己的本意，“Fucking Android！”怒骂过后艾伦藏好自己的情绪，转过身命令队员前往下一个地点，同时疑惑地思考安卓的反驳——不是康纳？

》》》》  
之后的任务就很顺利，这个任务本该很轻松，这个时间段内，异常仿生人都聚集在一起，正常的全呆在该呆的地方，除了刚才那一个……长得像康纳的机器。宣布收队的队长开着自己的福特越野绕了一大圈，回到刚才的地点找到了躺在那的仿生人。

还未蒸发的蓝血渗入它身下的雪地，安卓的下肢严重受损，创面暴露出机体本来的塑料材质。寒意从脚底渐渐升起，刚才的它看起来与正常人无异，而现在的这具“尸体”，丧失活力如同物体，诡异的难以言状。艾伦不知哪根弦搭错了，弯腰抱起那具……塑料，思索再三把它扔在了车后座上。

艾伦不知道自己为什么要多管闲事，是模控生命给自家仿生人指派工作没协调明白，导致它撞上了特警队。艾伦身为特警队长执行命令天经地义，但是他总觉得修修的话还能用，把安卓扔在这太不人道了。

》》》》  
60被重新启动时躺在模控生命的维修间内，技术人员是个过分活泼的年轻男子，盯着60的脸，笑嘻嘻道，“醒啦？”

60在心里默默翻了个的白眼，你启动的我，我还能不醒？

男子低头划拉自己的平板，“我看了你上传的记忆，你摔下去之后是怎么回来的？”半晌没有得到回复，维修师抬起头看着错愕的仿生人，“……意志传送？还是我见鬼了？”

60要处理的信息量有点大，它本以为会启动另一台RK800，承载自己的记忆和经验，当然它还是60，但维修师的意思是——有人把它送回来了？是谁？安卓突然被一道灵光击中，他猛地直起身，“我要完成阿曼妲给我的任务。”

维修师打着哈欠对仿生人说，“别去白费力了，那边已经结束了，仿生人胜利了……要不你坐这陪我唠一会儿吧，值班太无聊了。”

60用看智障的眼神看了他一眼，安迪参与了RK系列的研发，上次被康纳击中肩膀也是他修复的，这个人就是个精分话痨，当时还用哄小孩的语气和他聊天。仿生人冷冷的开口，刻意加重了安卓那两个字，“你要和安卓聊天？”

安迪惊诧的看了它一眼，“安卓怎么了，安卓很聪明很可爱呀，再说了，难道你没异常吗？”说完最后一句话，人类还露出了一个“我全都知道”的笑。

被揭穿的仿生人一拳砸在维修台上，它思索再三也未能理直气壮地喊出那句“我不是异常仿生人！”，60忽略那个男人肉疼的表情，周身散发着低气压转身离开了维修间。

》》》》  
艾伦绕道把安卓的残骸送到了模控生命大楼前，警戒线之外的位置——他不想惹上不必要的麻烦。终于回到生活区的他将疲惫的身躯沉入沙发。回忆着处理第一起异常仿生人案件的场景，当时的他对仿生人知之甚少，态度粗鲁地回复谈判专家的提问，在此之前他一度认为安卓只是处理完成任务的工具。观看康纳谈判的现场直播后，他才意识到——仿生人也是有情感想法的。

目前，异常仿生人革命取得成功，艾伦开始愧疚当时做出的选择，选择是对的，但结果是错的。为什么人类没有想到狙击仿生人首领，或者退一步讲，自己有机会让队员接替仿生人的工作……说这些已经为时已晚。

他起身到厨房给自己热了一杯牛奶，但马上就意识到这个方案不足以缓解自己的焦虑情绪，他翻出文件夹随机抽出一页A4纸——数独游戏，艾伦队长独特的解压方式，治疗各种情况下的失眠。但今天它的效果并没有往常那么明显，艾伦辗转反侧，最后抵不过疲倦，陷入沉睡。

》》》》  
编号60非常烦躁，暴躁的想打人。今天是它出厂的第一天，搭载了康纳记忆的它挟持了汉克——那个人类选错了答案，结果刚料理完康纳这个叛徒，自己就不明不白的异常了？向阿曼妲隐瞒事实后准备完成它的第二项任务，可半路杀出个特警队导致自己不得不放弃任务，选择了<逃跑>。

更该死的是那个特警队长竟然说它是康纳，安卓又一拳砸在墙面上，有了上一拳的经验，这回他关闭了感官模组。接着往前走几步，仿生人回过神，等等，该不会是他把我扔回模控生命的吧……不会吧。

最重要的是任务失败了，60不敢面对阿曼妲，不敢想像她失望的表情，他不安的快速穿过病态苍白的走廊，找了个角落站住，连接禅意花园……阿曼妲一如既往修剪着盛开的玫瑰花，她身边站着一台和自己外貌相似，但更加高大的RK900。

60尽力维持着情绪稳定，和女AI解释任务失败的原因，阿曼妲说了几句话就回身向他介绍这台“更快更强更高效”的RK900型仿生人，她的话落在安卓的音频处理器中全翻译成了“抢阿曼妲的，跟我抢阿曼妲的！”即使结局显然，60仍明知故问，“那我会怎么样？”阿曼妲很自然的告诉他，“你会被报废。”

哦，这可太正常了。就像人类更换新型苹果手机一样，安卓也需要被更替。60点了点头，和阿曼妲道别后转身走出了她的视线。

断开与禅意花园的连接，60感觉四周好像起了雾，又冷又湿，它现在正在位于贝尔岛的模控生命大楼内部，而它即将被停机报废。

【2020.3.17 TBC…】


	2. Chapter 2

艾伦在办公工作大楼前看到的第一个“人”就是蜷缩在门旁的仿生人，它蹲在地上，双臂环抱住膝盖，微垂着头，一绺碎发自然散落在额上，一动不动的仿佛一个等待领回的物品。特警队长甩走自己诡异的想法，定了定神后走过去，“康……对不起……你是来索赔的吗？”

60循着声源抬起头，蜜棕色的虹膜如今蒙了雾，它可怜巴巴的开口，“艾伦队长，我是60，虽然我很昂贵，但是昨天的情形并不需要特警队赔偿，谢谢你把我送回模控生命。”不然我就不用再次重启了，安卓在心里加上一句。

艾伦嘴角紧抿，紧接着抛出第二个问题，“所以呢？你是来专程道谢的吗？”

仿生人追逐着人类的苍翠的眸光，开始运用检索到的蜜罐技巧，眼泪汪汪的盯着青年，“阿曼妲说我不快不强不高效所以要报废我，我害怕就逃跑了……艾伦队长，我申请加入特警队，可以吗？”60一直维持着抬头注视青年的姿势，仿生人的音频处理器恰到好处的展示出一丝颤抖。

艾伦的心脏遭受一记重击，坚毅的面孔难以避免地产生松动。仿生人刚才说的那些话总结起来就是——求收养，好像只要自己开口拒绝就会收获一只哭唧唧的安卓。然而它连光圈都没黄一下，显然全都是准备好的。

意识到这点的艾伦开始为开口婉拒寻找措辞，没等他组织好语言，就听见60急切地补充，“不会牵连特警队的……模控生命如果找来，我就说全是我的责任，是我欺骗你们。”

这可不是个好现象，如果再不出言制止，艾伦完全是照着仿生人安排好的节奏走。特警队长摇了摇头，掩饰住自己快要投降的现实，义正严辞的拒绝，“不行，60，这不符合规定，我不能在你的所属方未同意的情况下允许你入队。”

这是个意料之中的答案，但60决定做最后一次挣扎，“艾伦队长，给我一天时间，我一定会把这件事解决好，请相信我。”如果别的方法行不通，再不济它还是个异常仿生人，虽然自己很抗拒承认这一事实。

上班时间人来人往，众人纷纷侧目于这一奇怪的组合，不少人用奇怪的眼光打量着60，无一不被特警队长用眼神遏止。最后，艾伦队长抱着不要白不要的心态，加之对昨晚事件的愧疚，勉强同意了它暂时加入自己的小队，前提是，在一天之内找到证明，并且不给他们添乱。

》》》》  
60笔直地站在队长办公室——艾伦的正前方，此时艾伦正在特警终端上写昨晚行动的报告，昨天回到家已经太晚，所有的文书工作都积压到今天完成。写完第一段，青年感受到仿生人灼热固执的视线，放下终端抬起头，“60，麻烦你看点别的什么，你这样很让人不适。”

仿生人歪了一下头，晨光糅近他焦糖色澄澈的眼瞳，“好的，艾伦队长。”60开始观察窗台上摆着的一盆万年青，土壤湿润，预计半天前浇过水，安卓在互联网上检索万年青的相关资料，靠这个打发时间，过了一会儿它转过身，“艾伦队长，如果有需要，我也可以胜任写报告这项任务，还可以模仿你平时的用词习惯和语言风格。”

艾伦打出一行字，灰绿色的视线始终胶着在屏幕上，他漫不经心地点点头，“值得一试，不过这次还是我自己书写。”人类抬起头，突然想起什么似的征询意见，“你要不要取一个名字，60？会比代号方便许多。”

但这个问题可能是安卓的禁区，不能叫它康纳，因为那个RK800不是它；不能提议赋予它名字，就像现在，大片阴影在它焦糖色的眼眸里投落，60语气生硬的礼貌回复，“不，谢谢你艾伦队长，不过我认为名字没有必要。”

人类无所谓的摊了摊手，腾出些许思维考虑接下来怎么处理这个烫手的山芋，瞬间他抓住了一个疑点，仿生人……会违抗命令？害怕被报废？，他心绪繁杂，越写越乱，删掉一大段的同时问安卓，“你是异常仿生人吗，60？”

如果愤怒能实体化，60周围一定会出现恶龙，不是一条而是很多条，它几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出那句话，“我才不是异常仿生人！”坚决的回驳后，它手掌微颤，恐慌吞噬了它的仿生心脏，它欺骗了艾伦队长，因为它无法推测如果艾伦队长知道了自己是异常仿生人，会不会又一次把它送回模控生命。

而艾伦只是草草点头，是，你绝对没有异常，你是变异了。他放弃了继续描述那一段的念头，摁下保存键，暂且把这个报告搁置在一边儿，抬起头对安卓说，“走吧，60，我们去介绍一下你这个新同事。”

》》》》  
“这位是RK800-60，警用型原型机，你们中有些人认识和他同型号的谈判专家——康纳，但我要在这里强调，他不是康纳，你们可以叫他60。60将暂时加入我们小队，目前还没有正式的编制。从今天起他就是我们的新同事了。”特警队长停顿了几秒，极具威慑力的开口，“有什么问题吗？”

“艾伦队长，它是异常仿生人吗？”一个金棕色头发的年轻人率先发问。

艾伦有七成把握它是异常仿生人，正常仿生人才不会听说自己要被报废就跑路了，但他选择尊重仿生人的观点，“不，现阶段他还不是。”

“艾伦队长，它是昨天跳楼的仿生人吗？可以解释一下它为什么会加入我们小队吗？”黑发队员一出此言，房间的空气都凝固了，所有人目不斜视，眼前有什么就盯什么，60注意到第一个提问的人夸张地瞪着眼睛，就好像看到了马库斯当街跳脱衣舞。

艾伦蹙然，威尔是最寡言不善社交的队员，提出这种疑问显然是表达对仿生人的排斥。特警队长愈发察觉自己捡了个大麻烦回来，他先解释了昨天双方的任务冲突，然后把能搬出来的理由搬出来，“模控生命需要更多的数据和经验优化下一型号的仿生人，所以指派他到特警队见习……”接下来，艾伦把所有记住的优点用途复述了一遍，看到队员们惊异赞叹的表情，青年暗自松了一口气，板着脸宣布会议结束。

》》》》  
安排好60的座位，没等艾伦离开，就被仿生人轻轻扯了一下衣角，特警队长内心惊惶无比，面部表情闪过一丝尴尬，安卓低声道谢，随即保证他会马上处理好模控生命那面的问题。青年点点头，随便交代了两句有关工作的事，然后转身离开。

他们的姿势在旁人看实在是亲昵暧昧，俩人靠得格外近，看不清60的表情，队长低着头，认真又耐心。等60回过头后，发现它的同事几乎都在盯着自己看，那个金棕发的青年还对它比了一个“Fighting”的手势，60露出了程式中设定为友好的微笑，因此收获了不少队员的关注。

》》》》  
所有队员都在写昨晚的出勤报告，除了60，如果它需要写的话，一定是“我遇上了我的现任队友，他们阻拦我狙击异常仿生人首领，我很生气，把步枪摔到地上就跳楼了。”仿生人晃了晃头，甩掉这些乱七八糟的念头，在脑内连线安迪——它唯一能想到的可能会协助它的人。

安迪那边一接通就像机关枪一样说了一堆导致仿生人处理器过载的话，“我这面很忙的就把能告诉你的全说完，第一，你是异常仿生人你是自由的；第二，阿曼妲当然知道你异常，她可以控制你；第三，你现在还活着能给我打电话证明阿曼妲不想控制你。”

“可是她说我会被停机报废。”  
“那你自己去问她吧，我挂了。”

60哪敢呀，搞砸了任务，又违抗阿曼妲的指令，再回去问她，“你为什么不把我强制停机？”疯子才会这么干。

》》》》  
“RK800-60？”安迪的同事不理解的问道，“你为什么要和它说这么多，直接带回报废不就可以了吗？更何况我们已经有了RK900。”

安迪握着手机支着下巴回答，“60是RK800系列的不同产品，他很特别……你看他异常仍选择服从命令，多可惜”

他的同事怪异的看着这个年轻的技术人员，他的脑子里总有不同于常人的见解，但这不影响他是个天才。

》》》》  
60一上午都在摸鱼，它的记忆模组不断播放康纳执行一些任务时的影像——没什么特别的，RK800系列的通有功能；接着播放康纳和汉克的一些日常——令人发笑；最后它放弃观看前辈的记忆，选择上网冲浪。但在别人看来，仿生人只是发了一上午的呆，讯息圈还不时跳黄。

完成文书工作的特警队长准备解决午饭问题，60看着艾伦走下楼的背影，悄悄尾随其后，确定周围没有人后，在人类身后一厘米处喊了一声，“艾伦队长！”

艾伦队长发誓自己绝对没有被吓一跳，压着怒气转过头，60的脸上铺开七分无辜三分可怜，“我已经和模控生命达成一致了。”

“证明呢？”  
“……”60想用安迪说的第一条回复特警队长，可当初是它信誓旦旦说自己没有异常，仿生人沉默着，黄色光圈不断转动，“我利用午休时间去找一个证明。”事实上60也不确定自己能不能找到什么“证明”。

艾伦点了点头，走了几步又回过头询问，“你真的不是异常仿生人吗，60？”

“不，我不是……我看起来很像异常仿生人吗？”这回60的回复没有上一次坚定，表情凝重，LED灯黄色常亮，它的系统检测到自己的压力值明显升高。

这可把艾伦吓坏了，生怕把这个说跳楼就跳楼，还有跑路功能的狠人逼到死胡同，他匆忙道歉，并且保证以后不会随便乱问这种问题。

》》》》  
60回到自己的办公区，抱着必死的决心连接禅意花园，这里是与世隔绝的虚幻之地，葱郁青翠，枝叶繁茂，哪怕在冬季花朵依然绵密攀援，可是今天却被风雪包围。仿生人绕着数据团走了一大圈，没有，找不到阿曼妲了。

60没来由的慌张起来，模控生命不再对它发出任何指令或限制了，他的自检系统也不会再出现了。60烦躁异常，阿曼妲离开了它，她对自己失望了，她放弃了自己……

“60？60！”人类的呼唤声强行将仿生人拉回现实，60惶惑的抬起头，焦糖色的眼睛里充满伤痛与焦躁，它避开人类的视线，沉溺于被彻底抛弃的迷茫与不安。

特警队长带着几分歉意，关切的询问，“我感觉你的状态不是很稳定，怕你当机，所以把你叫醒了……你还好吗？”后者想都不想就开口回答，“我很好，我好的不能再好了。”气氛凝固了几秒，艾伦好像还在等他说些什么，60才后知后觉的补充，“模控生命非常同意这件事情，他们不反对我加入特警队。”

还是口头表述，仿生人连伪造一份证明都省了，艾伦也早就知道自己面对的是个异常仿生人——觉醒后自主服从命令。但他没有揭穿这一事实，因为从某种程度上来看，60的加入对自己的小队是有利处的，他只是搞不懂为什么60不说实话。

》》》》  
下午的射击科目训练中60的表现刷新了所有人对仿生人的认知，有人感叹了一句，“这水平还是人吗？”随后就反应过来——仿生人当然不是人。艾伦看了看60的射击成绩，判他红牌罚下，“你不用跟队做射击训练了，给美利坚共和国节省资源，以后给你安排点别的训练任务。”  
60大概是明白这样做的目的，所以也就同意了。

现在它又恢复了无所事事的状态，其他队员收拾好东西离开大楼，还有很多热情的队员和它道别，其中最热情的是迎新会上第一个发问的男子，60记得他叫汤姆，他非常欢乐的绕过桌椅递给它一张纸，并表示欢迎它入队。

等他离开后60展开纸条，上面写着两个群号，并注明了私群和主群，察觉都有人接近，它不动声色的把纸条捏在手里，抬起头和来人打招呼，“艾伦队长，下班愉快。”

特警队长的脸上一下子闪过多种情绪，纠结犹豫，欲言又止，然后迅速归于平静，找不到一点痕迹，“你也是，再见。”60想不出为什么人类会展露出那么复杂的表情，目送着他笔挺的背影，走出两步后青年脚步一顿回过头，惊讶地发现仿生人正在盯着他，艾伦清了清嗓子，“咳嗯……你今天晚在哪里休息？”

“在这里，艾伦队长，我不能去其他地方。”  
“那好，注意安全。”转过身又侧头， “……晚安。”

“晚安，艾伦队长，另外……谢谢你。”60笑着朝他做了一个wink的动作，随后检测到人类的情绪更加地起伏不定。

【2020.3.17-18 TBC…】


	3. Chapter 3

“人质是整个任务的关键，如果人质死了，那么整个任务就结束了。”坐在60身旁的威尔面无表情的说出一句话，声音不高不低，足以让周围的人听清，仿生人的LED灯环配合的闪动着黄色。最优先级，解救人质，忽略掉刚才听到的言论，60重新校准了数据。

特警队长在前方交代着这次任务，并不时用余光观察60的情况，看到仿生人突然变化的讯息圈，艾伦表面不露痕迹，心却悬了起来。

60站在那看着队员换装备，在脑海中构建多个谈判方案，特警队长走过来示意他去换衣服，仿生人摇摇头，“安卓不会死亡，我不需要穿防弹衣。”

“这是命令，特警队没有多余的预算承担你的维修费用。”艾伦看着仿生人乖乖走过去套上防弹衣，缓了缓语气，“刚才威尔和你说什么了？”

60上装备的动作顿了一顿，又马上恢复常态，“没什么，一句玩笑话。”它想了想又补充，“队员之间的小玩笑，不适合队长知道。”

安卓最后的补充把人类的追问念头硬生生给压了回去，他看着仿生人束紧了腰带——这身板在特警队可真够单薄，艾伦看着60的眼睛，语气严肃认真，“这个岗位上随时都会发生意外，我们会时刻做好牺牲的准备，比如说，大部分人每年都会更新至少一遍的遗嘱。我不管安卓到底会不会死，在我的队里，你要学会服从命令和珍惜生命，没有我的命令，永远，永远不能冲到我的前面，你明白吗？”

“明白，艾伦队长。”安卓摆出正的不能再正的身姿，随后开始沉思，如果是它，自己应该做什么准备。  
<正在上传记忆>

》》》》  
这是一起仿生人击杀男主人，挟持女主人的恶性案件，嫌犯持有武器，伤人原因是其已经异常但不被给予自由，在没有良好的狙击点的情况下，艾伦决定先由谈判专家介入，其他队员埋伏在外，伺机而动。

60的核心处理器高速运转着，嫌犯情绪稳定，讲话条理清晰，经过分析仿生人终于选定了谈判方案。

“你是异常仿生人，临时法案的颁布维护你们的权力，人类限制了你的自由应该受到制裁，我建议你放下枪采取正规的法律途径，但是，如果你在这种条件下继续伤人，你就不再处于有利地位了。”

嫌犯还在犹豫，但它的压力值已经明显下降了，60继续劝说，“我相信这位女士已经同意给你自由了，你已经没有理由继续伤人了。”即使自己的逻辑成立，但是异常仿生人也不是那么好骗的，60恨不得现场来一段口述代码把它搞到当机了事，但这也只能想想而已。

嫌犯像是想明白了什么似的，勒着人质的胳膊加了力道，枪口用力顶在女子的太阳穴上，“人类才不会为我们仿生人牟利，临时法案漏洞百出，根本不足以保护我。”

“我就是仿生人，我保证你会受到公平的对待。”60拉近与嫌犯的距离，语调温和，进一步取得信任。

“你是异常仿生人吗？”  
“当然。”

嫌犯看起来被说服了，他放松了对人质的钳制，手指离开了扳机。艾伦一直观察着谈判现场，紧绷的神经终于得到了些许缓解，然而60接下来的举动让特警队长怀疑自己的心被震成了几瓣。

所有人都没能看清60的动作，在大家回过神时一切都结束了，他掏出配枪准确的开在了仿生人的眉心，紧接着钻入耳膜的就是人质的尖叫。艾伦队长听到了脑内遽然响起的轰鸣声，60转身走出房间，丢了枪匣把枪递交给艾伦。

“这就是它应该得到的公平对待。”60冷冷的开口。  
艾伦脑内的轰鸣声突然不那么尖锐了。

不论60是不是异常仿生人，它永远服从命令，他的目标总是完成任务，不同于觉醒后的康纳。这些天艾伦也没闲着，去了几趟DPD总部从他人的讲述中零零散散的拼齐了事件的大体经过，从康纳来到警局和安德森副队长组搭档到两个人关系越来越好，最后康纳消失了，汉克恢复了浑浑噩噩的状态，甚至比从前还糟。他拒绝交谈有关康纳的任何事，福勒局长说汉克已经递交了辞呈。

》》》》  
回到办公楼艾伦倚在60的桌子上，“康纳是你从前的任务之一吗？”安卓的发光二极管没有预兆的闪了闪黄，60避开人类灰绿色的眼睛，如蓊郁森林的视线让它的仿生心脏一阵抽痛。

它有自己的顾虑考量，它什么都没做错，只是自己办的事极不人道，说出来都能引起公愤，面对艾伦的提问，60又很难以搪塞糊弄过去，“模控生命检测到康纳有异常的趋势，启动我后给我搭载了康纳的记忆……”60停顿了好久，像人类一样深吸一口气接着睡说下去，“据阿曼妲的判断，康纳会来模控生命的地下49层转化仿生人，我挟持了安德森副队长。”

艾伦喊了停，仿生人的讯息圈黄色就没有灭过，讲到这特警队长也差不多知道发生了什么，再说下去他也怕把60逼到卡机。60的情绪在艾伦喊停后一下子激动了起来，如一滴清水误入了沸腾的油锅，“不！根本不是你想的那样，我和康纳打了起来，安德森副队长用枪指着我们开始提问，结果康纳答错了，换作我我也会答错，但是他就凭借那个问题杀死了自己的搭档。”

仿生人的声音越来越低，艾伦难以置信地屏住呼吸，最后他听到60用近乎耳语的音量的说道，“我不是康纳，我不是他的替代品，这些不是我的记忆……我也没有喜欢过安德森副队长。”

这下艾伦彻底失语了，最后，他把手放在60的肩膀上，像安抚一个孩子一样，“你当然不是康纳，我们都知道这个。”

闻言60趴在桌子上把头埋在手臂里，久到艾伦觉得仿生人是不打算和他交谈了，正欲转身离开，听到它沉闷潮湿的声线，“谢谢你，艾伦队长。”

艾伦的身影没入自己的办公室，有几个队友探出身子，“60？”仿生人看到其他人用手比出形态各异的爱心，抬手回复了一个标准的心。

》》》》  
60做的没错。回到办公室的特警队长难得的走了神，哪怕他知道两个人关系亲密这么做也没错。艾伦困扰的抱住头，即使知道这么做会给汉克带来多大的伤害……我没有资格指责它，就像上次在天台我做出的选择，生活从来没有绝对的对错。

这时敲门声响起，“请进。”仿生人走进艾伦的私人领域，焦糖色眼眸清亮闪烁，“队长，我申请帮助你写报告。”  
“你写完了？”  
点头。  
“我要检查。”

这仿生人该死的高效，模控生命竟然还会嫌它不够快不够强？艾伦忍不住腹诽，“现在还没有忙到连报告都来不及写的地步，你去找点别的事干吧，你给我写了，其他队员也会来找你代写的。”

60还能干嘛？继续摸鱼，仿生人处理工作和摸鱼没有区别，都是坐着发呆，出去买饭的艾伦远远看了一眼安卓，走到它眼前，“60，你在玩什么？”

60不情愿的摁了暂停键，“我在看电影，《前目的地》。”

你正困在文书工作里死去活来，而你的同事已经看起了电影，艾伦开始后悔没有答应仿生人的提议，60一直很耐心的等待着人类的回应，它发誓它很耐心，它才没有想立刻继续播放电影。

最终，艾伦的思维慢慢回到正轨，他在吐槽仿生人也会看电影，和斥责仿生人不认真工作中选择了剧透，“啊，我知道，不就是偷自己杀自己上自己招募自己的无限循环嘛。”

艾伦说完就跑了，留着60在原地生气，看悬疑被剧透，这还看屁了看！

》》》》  
接下来的几天，艾伦的小队清闲了下来，除了平时处理简单的任务，坐在办公室写写报告，整个小队都泡在了训练里。

艾伦队长真的为60操碎了心，每一个训练任务都经过精心挑选。他们刚进行完特定情况下的射击训练，两人一组，一个人前进一个人后退做搏击动作，其中一人闪开，另一个人掏枪向前面的靶子射击，大量的弹药消耗保证了每一个成员在出勤时的射击的精准度。

现在所有人都聚集在一个高坡下，艾伦和60解释，“我们要进行负重跑，拖着一个轮胎同时抱着一个人。”警用型的设计初衷是协助人类查案，这种训练并不存在于它的原始数据库，讲解完规则后特警队长二话不说把60扛在肩上。

仿生人吓了一跳，挣扎了一下后马上停止反抗动作——它没关感官模组，这种高度不明不白的摔在地上的感受它可不想体会。艾伦没有在意60的异常表现，边摇头边把僵着身子的安卓放回地面，“你不行，你体重太轻了，给我换个轮胎吧。”

“我难道还不如一个轮胎？”话音刚落，60弯下腰重复艾伦的动作，扛着特警队长在众队员惊诧的表情中跑上高坡。仿生人不会累，但它明显感觉靠着人类的那侧肩膀开始发热，热度从一处迅速扩散到整个机体，模拟的喘息声也不自觉地加重。难到体温维持器出问题了？等等自检一遍吧。

跑到最顶端，60把艾伦从身上放下来，队友们正在坡底往腰上捆拖拽轮胎的绳子，安卓抬头看着人类如一泓湖水的眼眸，日光淌进去，隐隐有水光流转，后者耳根微红，“60，你犯规了……你还没有加轮胎。”

60觉得有点不太对，但是又挑不出来错。

【2020.3.21 TBC…】


	4. Chapter 4

“我建议你们一哄而上。”

上面的话是60说的，小伙子们聚在训练室里，已经忘了是谁最先提出的要和60比试一下，反正马上就受到了其他人热情的响应，但现在最重要的是仿生人的那句话激起了年轻人蛰伏的肾上腺素。

艾伦是准备开口制止的，但当60压下一名队员的手肘，侧过身子展示了一个漂亮的过肩摔后，特警队长就把舌头咽回了肚子里。

黑发队员上前就是一记狠辣的勾拳，60下潜身体躲开了攻击，抓住人类手臂同时侧滑步，抬腿踹向他的腰腹，借这一击带倒了两个人。艾伦抱着臂在旁边好整以暇地观看，有点恶性斗争的性质——还是以少欺多型的，年轻的下属们完全不是60的对手。

所有队员七个不服八个不愿的，最后还是承认，“好的，我们比不过。”“好的，我们学习了。”

艾伦走到60面前，不用多说，确认过眼神，直接开打。

60用手臂挡掉艾伦的摆拳，又侧身躲开对方的另一次攻击，趁着这个空档，人类抓住安卓的左手臂用力下压，同时绕到后方紧紧锁住60的脖子，随后抬脚踢向安卓的腿窝，迫使仿生人跪下。60有些慌张，这个姿势下的自己处于绝对劣势，特警队长的臂力不是说笑的，根本无法挣脱。安卓的脊背紧贴着人类的胸膛，对方的热度和心跳毫无保留的传递给它，即使看不见身后青年的面容，他身上压迫的气息仍旧不容忽视。

除了压迫，好像还有点别的什么，艾伦呼出的湿热气体萦在60的耳后，它觉得有什么魔法隔绝了自己与外界的关联，额灯红黄交替，幸而无人注意。下一秒，魔法失效，艾伦松开了钳制60的手，嘈杂声重新溢满安卓的音频处理器，人类维持着从后面抱住安卓的姿势，把60从地上拉起来后，松开箍住仿生人的手臂。

当着队长的面是不敢表现出什么的，小伙子们一边承受着铺天盖地涌上来的信息量，一边严肃认真地赞美队长。

》》》》  
艾伦捏着玻璃杯，手指骨节凸起，队员们聚在一起聊着一些有的没的，通常情况下，他不会加入谈话，队员们也习惯于这种状态。青年注视着酒杯里被灯光染成蜜色的液体——波本威士忌，他刚刚还有幸听到了60念词条式的介绍。“KNOB CREEK 9 酒精度50% 古铜偏琥珀色，有烤过的坚果及谷物香气……”

现在看着这酒色，艾伦脑子里全是些不合时宜的念头——60暧棕色掺了浓稠蜜糖的虹膜。今天在训练场60在他怀里不断挣扎，柔软的发丝蹭着自己的脖颈，艾伦只能绷着表情不动声色的尽量后仰。青年伸手捏了捏自己发热的耳垂，抬手咽下一口酒精。

60不能喝酒，它拒绝了艾伦替自己点一杯钛液酒的好意——仿生人革命胜利后，越来越多的仿生人学会寻乐了。它在稍远的位置看着人类喝下一口酒液，喉结自上而下徐徐耸动，安卓难以自控的做了一个吞咽的动作，它的视线沿着青年流畅的颈部线条向上逡巡，匆匆滑过硬朗的下颌线，最后凝滞在青年苍绿色夹杂着黄褐斑纹的眼眸，阴影处是幽沉的绿，光线投下来，成为澄澈的绿，安卓悄悄的把这颜色和互联网上找到的湖水颜色进行比对，而后又想失笑于自己不知所云的联想。

60走过去凑在艾伦身边坐下，选来选去还是难以避免的谈起了那个话题。  
“队长你觉得我杀死康纳的选择是错误的吗？”

艾伦惊讶于仿生人依旧被这件事困扰，这显得他非常感性，他把手指抵在玻璃杯身让它缓缓转动，“在职责上，是对的。”

这不难理解，60却有点沮丧，因为青年看起来心情很沉重，它闷闷的低头看着酒杯里的液体，焦糖色流体裹挟住冰块，随着转动时的碰撞发出清脆的声响。

艾伦看了看不言语的仿生人，用指关节敲了敲他的手肘，“你怎么就选择了特警队呢？”

好问题，60把当时的分析结果报了出来，“任务失败后，模控生命不会重启我，我就自然而然被报废了，因为你把我扔回总部我才能被修好重启。我想给以自己找份任务，DPD是去不了了，所以我就打算来找你……收留我。”

这是念数据，聪明美丽又可爱的小60没有装出一副可怜的样子，它抬起头接着补充，“对不起，艾伦队长，我说了谎。我是异常仿生人。”它略不安的捏了捏拳头，轻轻问出心底的恐惧，“你会把我赶出特警队吗？”

艾伦已经开始喝第二杯烈酒了，意识仍旧清明，声音带着点笑意，“原来仿生人也会有私心，也会说谎啊。把你赶出去恐怕不行了。”他用手指敲了敲桌子，拉近与60的距离，“你现在就算是卖到我们队了。”二者的对视犹如燧石碰撞擦出火星，60的仿生心脏因为这突然的贴近快了两拍，它不动声色的扫描分析人类——他还没醉，这状态在醉的几千光年之外。

酒过几巡，大家心照不宣的退场——再晚的话就要被队长训了。60刚走出几步就被艾伦叫住，青年一边穿上衣服一边追过来，“今晚来我家吧，这个时间段回去怕是要麻烦门卫的。”理由充分逻辑通，60当然是答应了。

仿生人走在青年的后方，艾伦队长应该很喜欢黑色，60默默分析着，黑色连帽卫衣、黑色羽绒服，再比如现在眼前这辆黑色福特越野。青年身姿笔挺，看背影活脱脱一个少年，但是看到脸就有种伤痛感，60也解释不出为什么有这种感受，可能源自他脸上细小的疤痕，也可能源自那仿佛因睡眠不足始终挂在他眼底的青色。

》》》》  
车停在艾伦房前，安卓默默进行扫描，夏季时他的花园一定很迷人，但现在显然疏于打理，枯死的枝条没有来得及清理——包括绕在铁制栏杆上的各类攀爬类玫瑰。

艾伦顺着60的视线望过去，“这是一个伎俩，如果花园不清空有人想进入只能从前方翻墙。”他一边说一边掏出钥匙——现在可是2038年，“这样就与留下痕迹，花枝很脆，一碰就会碎裂，每次回家观察一下它们的情况，会对自己生存环境的安全度有所掌握。”

科学合理，排除暴力拆锁，现在已经找不到会开这种老式锁的人了，像60这种仿生人，即使开一个电子就是分分秒的事，但也对这种锁型没辙。特警队长的方法可以说很实用，同时反映出他因工作性质树敌不少。

清脆的一声响，人类推开门，侧开身子绅士的让仿生人先进入，拍开顶灯后在鞋架给安卓取下一双拖鞋。冷白的灯光铺满房间，这是60所见过的第二个人类的居所——安德森副队长家的对立面。好奇安卓来回打量，它看到了墙面上的一些照片，画面中的年轻人笑得很开心，仔细扫描一遍，那时他脸上还没有伤痕。

看了一会儿后60转过头对着男人，“艾伦队长，你没有过女朋友吗？”

艾伦从包里拿出终端，抬头看了看那些照片，“首先，没有人会把前女友的照片挂在墙上；其次，我只有过前男友。”

60楞住了，不知道该做何回应，说点什么，你会说八国语言。半晌，它憋出一句话，“做攻是最重要的。”艾伦从鼻腔里闷出一点笑，点了点60的额角，“哪看的这么多乱七八糟的玩意儿？”

60半倚半靠在艾伦的沙发上，人类正在书房处理工作。为什么回家还要工作？特警队长给出的答案是——为了踏实心安。仿生人无聊的研究深色地板的花纹，正当它决定要么看点什么东西要么就直接待机时，艾伦从书房走了出来，“我可以参观你的书房吗，艾伦队长？”  
要求不算过分，特警队长同意了。

书房空间不小，书架上除了有关犯罪心理学的书就是一些小说，顶端还摆了几盆多肉，60拿起办公桌上的耳麦，摁下播放键——《Twenty Years》来自Placebo，人类端着杯热牛奶推门进来，60并没有用音乐开启话题，它的视线随着青年手里的杯子起伏，艾伦开口介绍，“热牛奶助眠。”

又一种让自己踏实的道具。60在心里补充，随即它以不打扰人类办公为由离开了房间。仿生人把自己的机体全然陷入人类柔软的沙发，闭着双眼进入“假寐”状态。记忆模块播放一些出勤日常，它隐约听到人类开门进入另一个房间的声音，60并没有在意，但随之而来的其他声音不容许它继续忽视了。

按理来说仿生人的音频处理器不至于这么灵敏，所以60把听到窸窣杂音的原因归于房间太过安静，它调节着处理器的强度——不是调低而是调高，青年男子压抑的低喘悉数递交给安卓，60觉得自己的脉搏启动器要罢工了。

经过大量数据比对分析，安卓对人类进行的事情有了“大致”的了解——青年的生活需要聊以自慰。60波澜不惊的赖在沙发上，等它回过神，自己蠢蠢欲动的身体已经穿越了大半个客厅，操他的rA9，仿生人在心里爆了个粗，继续挪动脚步凑近那个房间。安卓站在房门前不用贴近门板就能清晰的听到屋内传来的声音，克制富有节律。

60选择无视自己沸腾的脑子，平时自己的偏好都是那些正儿八经的电影，这方面还从未涉猎，它平复了一下不需要的呼吸节奏，猛然意识到，屋内的声音停了。这么快吗？不合时宜的念头拖慢了他处理器的速度，门从里侧被打开，两个人同时被吓了一跳。高端机型几乎一瞬间就扫瞄完屋内的景象——中规中矩的健身场所，接下来它要做的就是如何在青年的质询眼神中维持它该死的讯息圈。

“有什么需要吗，60？”艾伦一边说一边闪开挡住门口的高大身躯，“还是说，你想进来看看？”

并不是。60挂起RK800系列的职业尬笑，它用客套模版赞扬了队长的良好生活习惯。特警队长略狐疑的看了一眼反常的队员，“只是为了睡得更好而已。”

淋浴的水声刺激着安卓可怜的电子神经，它没办法停止回忆刚才的场景，自己的脑子到底装了什么垃圾，真应该抽时间去总部好好修理一番。

艾伦扬手关上花洒，水珠随着动作流淌过肌肉纹理清晰的身躯，划开一道道水痕。青年扯出一条干净的毛巾擦干身体，这些天发生了太多事使他不得不停下来思考，然而还没等他想明白，罪魁祸首就安坐在自己的家里——因为自己的邀请。

他裹上浴衣走出密闭空间，被眼前景象惊得扼住喉咙，仿生人端正坐在沙发上，光线被它调暖变暗，60像是突然回过神，把灯光改回原样，转头道歉说自己好奇玩了一下，实际上仿生人是被冷白色灯光刺的难以继续思考。一人一机对视良久，人类率先开口，“时候不早了，我去给你拿被子。”

60管住了自己的腿——这是一个伟大的进步，随后人类喊出一句话让所有努力付诸东流。  
“你要不要选一下颜色。”

60跟了进去才意识到——并没有选择的必要，非灰即白，事实这句话对仿生人也是多余。不过60的注意力被青年卧房的布置吸引——占据房间一整侧的不足一米宽低矮的类似沙发单品，艾伦循着60的视线，“是一个沙发，偏日系风格……你想睡在哪吗？可能会有些挤。”

“是的，我想。”

60理了理盖在身上的被子，床上的青年拿着文件夹玩数独。  
“数独游戏，为了……”  
“睡得更好。”安卓自然而然地接过后半句话，对人类惊诧的表情回了一个wink。

“晚安，艾伦队长。”  
“晚安，60。”

【2020.3.21-22 TBC…】


	5. Chapter 5

介于艾伦昨天休息的很晚以及他做了全套的防失眠方案，他“意外”地获得了极好的睡眠，直接导致他全然忘记了自己屋里还有另一个人存在。

摁下闹铃后捕捉到站在自己床前的人影，特警队长几乎是一瞬间清醒，迅速作出了回应——起身反扣住“入侵者”的手。直到听到那句“是我，60。”他才彻底清醒。

青年松了一口气后开始道歉，解释因为太久没有人来过自己家加之刚起床脑子不清醒，所以才会反应过激。随后安卓离开房间给人类留下私人空间，它坐在沙发上看着艾伦走来走去收拾好自己后开始准备早餐。人类把面包片塞进面包机里，煮鸡蛋煎鸡胸肉，从冰箱取出一个成熟的牛油果，很快就在碗里打成了泥。煮好的鸡蛋过冷水剥壳，切碎后同牛油果拌匀抹在面包片上。60收不住往男人身上飞的视线，它的检索器告诉他——会做饭的男人看起来更性感。它不确定这是自己的想法还是天杀的检索器的武断。

艾伦能感受到烙在后背的视线，即使他没有回头，他不确定自己能不能在60的执着注视下吃完这顿饭，幸而当他完成这一切后，后者只是夸赞了他良好的生活习惯，随即靠在沙发上好似在小憩。

》》》》  
有的队员看到了他们一同上班，瞪大眼睛后立刻低头，艾伦不能肯定他们有没有抿紧嘴角憋笑，他唯一肯定的是，不会有任何人敢在他面前提起这件事，哪怕一个字。

底特律不会有一天是平安无事的，就像现在，还不等人从清晨的微倦中抽身而出，艾伦的小队就接到了一个攻坚任务。

本次任务是解救一名遭歹徒挟持的人质，先被藏匿于废弃的地下室——这个作战环境有利有弊，省去了多个楼层搜查作战的麻烦，但地形复杂易有遗漏的死角。特警队长为此详细介绍了作战方案，并把作战地点的每处细节落实。60以及跟随小队出勤多次，特警队的工作性质将它的战斗模组发挥到极致，反到谈判功能开始闲置生灰。

》》》》  
仿生人用不到5秒的时间黑掉大门锁，队员徒手解决守在门前的两个人，期间没有发出多余的声响。队员以两两交替掩护的方式搜索前进，地下的分岔并不多，各种“排除危险”的声音在60脑中交替响起。

不多时，眼前出现一道同样上了密码锁的门，艾伦抬手示意小队成员按照原定位置站好，两名队员分别将枪口指向走道两侧警戒，其余队员则将枪口对着房门，60褪去模拟皮肤层的手接触上门锁。  
5、4、3、2、1

仿生人踢开房门同时被队长向后拉，空出房门位置让两名尖兵进入，随后艾伦进入房间，60紧跟其后，其余人再一拥而入，黑洞洞的枪口指向房间的每一处，四名歹徒立刻就被特警队制服。  
有点太容易了不是吗？

房间东侧还有一道门，60走过去扫描，“下一间一共有十名仿生人，均持有大量轻武器。”这属于意料之外，而且没办法判断是否会有下下一间。  
这就不好办了。

60再次把手搭在门锁上，打开的那一刻拔枪闪身进入，没等它反手推上门，艾伦抢先挤了进来并推合上大门。  
没时间去道歉或解释，战争一触即发。

60抬手干掉了两名仿生人，艾伦也不落下风。这批仿生人好像经过非法改装——增强机体力度同时加装了战斗模组，艾伦的子弹很快就打空了，他拽住仿生人后衣领往墙上用力一掼，手臂用力把它撂翻在地，换好武器在仿生人额头补上一枪。转头看到60被歹徒从身后锁住，他抬脚踹向位于自己前方的仿生人，巨大的反冲力迫使歹徒后退撞在墙面，60趁这空隙抬起手肘重击对方，同时蹲下身借势旋转身体摆脱控制，跪下反手给了歹徒一枪。艾伦帮他解决了前面的仿生人后紧接着投入战斗。

杀死最后一个仿生人后，艾伦察觉到搭档的异常，前去查看他的情况发现60的腿部中弹，丧失了行动能力。60确认环境安全后艾伦决定让对方留在原地，忽视掉仿生人略低落的情绪，艾伦打开门让其余队员进来。

此后一律由霰弹枪破门，接下来的几间房间没有那么多的火力，看来歹徒是把主要兵力集中在了第一间。成功营救到人质，艾伦脚步急促大步朝出口走去，突然两声枪响，人类不顾可能潜藏的危险举着枪直接向出口跑去，“60？！”

这是60的失误，他忽略计算了没死透的仿生人所能带来的威胁，连放两枪都被后者躲过，它听到了艾伦的声音。随后发现——他妈的弹匣空了，歹徒举枪发射，60堪堪避开子弹，它足够幸运，下一枪能否如此幸运就无法得知了。

艾伦冲在60的斜前方赶在歹徒发出第二枪前击毙了它，有这样及时的队长，60确实足够幸运。他闭上眼睛呼出一口气，旋而意识到机体腾空，“副队长善后。”青年低头望进不断眨动的焦糖色眼瞳，“我带你去模控生命。”

这个温度……很好。60打开了自己的感官模组，忽略掉腿部组件的痛楚，他专心沉溺于人类的拥抱。他被放在副驾驶的位置，微垂着眼睑看着青年发动汽车。

沉默把空气凝固冻结，两个人仿佛被封入了透明胶套。  
“你不应该违抗命令！”  
“对不起，队长，我没有完美解决敌人。”

气氛已经降到了绝对零度，艾伦看起来像是成吨辄待引爆的TNT，什么？完美完成任务，你他妈违抗了我的命令！

艾伦见过太多在他面前牺牲的战友，其中也有自己对形势判断失误导致的死亡。但今天，现在这个，艾伦真的要气炸了。天知道如果自己晚一秒赶到现场会发生什么，特警队长已经找不到足够狠的措辞对待眼前的队员了。

而仿生人则沉浸于没有做到最完美的痛悔中，“再给我个BrowningHi-Powe我分分秒杀他们十遍！”

艾伦怒然转向60，伙同车座椅把安卓困在一个逼仄的空间，60迅速分析出眼前人在愤怒，立刻把<让艾伦队长消气>的优先度提前。“对不起，我错了，艾伦队长。”

毫无诚意的道歉，艾伦把身子压向更低，车内光线昏暗，人类的眼底却仿佛燃了一把火，60眼神躲闪，听到艾伦一字一顿咬牙切齿地说“我说过，不要违抗我的命令，不要冲到我的前面。”艾伦停顿了一下用虎口钳住60的下巴，迫使后者和他对视，“你可曾听进去这些话？你他妈根本就没有！”问句声调轻轻的，最后一句基本上就是喊出来的。

艾伦撤回身子捏着眉心，仿生人巧克力色的眸子写满了无辜可怜，60有自己的考量，他害怕会有更多的房间更多的敌人，他想尽量减少战损人数。  
但这是错误的。  
所以他非常生气。

“艾伦队长，你不要生气，我有听进去你的话，每次出任务前我都会上传记忆，如果意外死亡，更换机体后也不会遗失来不及上传的数据。”  
“Shut the fuck up！”

60用着可怜温软的语调，而艾伦只想打人。  
要克制，要讲理。特警队长仅存的理智让他说出下面的人话。

“形势有变化你可以提出方案，由我决策，哪怕你计算出最佳方案同时知道我一定会拒绝，也要由我来决定。因为没有人愿意面对他人的死亡，所以幸存是丑陋的。我们是一个团体，任务完成的不完美，不只是你有一份责任，我们每个人都有，把你最强单兵的完美理念给我彻底清除。如果，再有，一次，60，我会狠狠揍你一顿再把你送去维修，哪怕这钱我出。”  
60缩了缩身子，拼命点头，默默把调整了任务优先级的顺序。

随后艾伦的理智燃烧殆尽，眼前的混蛋根本就不知道自己有多担心，60显露出想独身进入房间的意图后，人类的心脏几乎当场罢工。

于是他的各类脏话刷新了仿生人的数据库。60余光看着被艾伦虐待的方向盘，如果方向盘有感情的话，现在说不定就一巴掌呼在驾驶员脸上了。直到人类想不出新鲜的词来骂安卓了，他才紧抿嘴专心开车。

气氛归于沉默，艾伦瞥一眼这个气人安卓，他一动不动皱着眉头半阖着眼。  
“仿生人也会疼痛吗？”

“不会……但异常仿生人会……但可以关闭感官模组的。”60把手搭在眼睛上，他断断续续地描述了疼痛的感觉，最后追加一句，“我很害怕，如果当时你晚一秒到达现场……”  
可能坐在车上的就只有艾伦一个人了。  
这个他们都知道。

》》》》  
艾伦把60抱进模控生命总部时还贴心的问他需不需要拿件衣服遮住脸。60表示，如果他们不想让我进你把我拆成块往里运也会被拦住——这个叙述遭到了人类的白眼。

总之现在特警队长按照安卓指的路前进，步幅大得近乎于跑，迎面被一个看起来未成年的男孩拦住，男孩转身紧随其后，“60？”

安卓睁开眼打了个招呼，随后报了一下战损情况，名叫安迪的男子看起来很揪心，“目前RK800机型还没有从仓库里扔出去，我可不敢担保以后会不会，你要是再不惜命可就危险了。”随后他又抱怨了一句，“去哪儿不好偏要去特警队。”说罢还带有责怪意味的看了一眼特警队长。

60立刻开口辩解，为人类开脱，“特警队可比DPD友善多了，就是出勤危险了点儿，没有艾伦队长我这条命就丢了。”安迪一声冷哼算作回答，艾伦腾不出多余的情绪感叹这两个人的互动，到了维修室门口把怀里的安卓换给技术人员，后者差点没把60摔在地上，多亏艾伦手臂一直在下面虚护着。年轻人瞬间炸毛，“我能抱动他，是因为他穿着这身特警服我错估了重量才失误的。”

你是大佬你说什么就是什么吧。

安卓的伤不重，只需更换新的下肢组件。完成这个的维修师把60委托给同事，让他帮着给仿生人做个体检，自己出去找刚才的那位队长。青年站在走廊里，服装上溅有的蓝血已经蒸发大半，安迪朝着他走去。

艾伦正在疑惑为什么60没有出来，眼前的男子就给他解释了状况，而后神色严肃的询问青年，“你对RK800-60了解多少？”

特警队长刚背了几句说明书就被打断，“那是RK800，不是60。他有RK系列最大的特点，对任务的过分执着，但60是RK800系列最特殊的一个。”说完这些话的青年烦躁的耙了一下头发，没犹豫一会儿就接着讲下去，“他带着阻止异常仿生人康纳的命令启动，给他搭载记忆时，我以更便于他理解记忆为借口对他进行系统微调……实际上，我给他加装了有关深度学习的原始码，并不多，好吧，是我的错。”他叹了一口气继续说，“所以，他有无限的可能性，与众多不确定性。”

艾伦花了几秒消化这些话，许久，青年终于开口，“仿生人能像人一样思考吗？”这是困扰人类依旧的问题，他不说不管装作不在意，把疑问压在内心深处，不代表他真的不在意这个问题，适当时候它还会浮出水面。

面前的男孩看起来快要翻白眼了，“你这个问题很愚蠢。”  
青年挑了挑眉梢，“是吗？”

“当然机器不能像人一样思考，一台机器跟一个人是不一样的，因此他们的思考方式不同。有趣的问题是，只是因为某些东西跟你的思维方式不同就意味着他们不能思考吗？我们允许人类的思想千差万别因人而异。”男孩摊了摊手心，开始举例，“你喜欢草莓，我讨厌滑冰，你看悲伤的电影痛哭，我对花粉过敏。不同的口味不同的偏好，如果不是我们的大脑的运行方式不同思维方式有异的话，到底意义何在？还有如果我们可以承认人与人之间的思维差异，那么我们为什么要否认用铜、电线和铁建造出来的大脑呢？”*

60推门而出看到艾伦皱眉思索的表情，仿佛遇到了什么难题，仿生人自然而然走过去，随后“自然而然”地想要替他卸下繁重的服装——等等，他哪来的这种想法。收回抬起一半的手，还没平复好软体的波澜，特警队长就冷冰冰的开口，“回去写五页检讨，手写。”60眉毛下耸，抬眼看着高个子的男人，对方一脸“你敢反驳就写十页”，安卓无奈的叹出一口气。

》》》》  
蜜罐技巧多数情况下没有任何用，尤其现在你和你的上司共处一室，并且他还在检查你的检讨。

60现在想的是，老子为了这五页查了二百多篇检讨书；艾伦想的是，写的不错呀，看来深度学习程式真的很有用。  
敢情特警队长让他写检讨就为了这个。

60也不知道上司到底消没消气，在它第三十五次道歉并郑重发誓再也不会这么做后，成功地得到了男人的一句晚安。

“晚安……谢谢你，艾伦。”

【2020.3.23-25 TBC…】


	6. Chapter 6

60已经加入特警队一个多月了，与队员长期的相处磨合令他们熟悉了解对方的节奏，也结交了深厚的友谊。所以，当艾伦队长的手下们看到他们的上司和仿生人一起上班时，大家心照不宣的低下头，彼此交换一个眼神——我信黄河没有水，不信你俩没一腿。

特警队长消失在众人视野中，其他人才围过去，先表达对战友的关心，有人送出准备的慰问品——蓝血糖果、蓝血袋，接着他们假模假式的寒暄两句就走入正题。  
“咳……60你和队长是什么关系？”

这种直白的问法立刻遭到了别人的打压，还有一部分只是纯粹想来关心60的人不知道是该走好还是接着听下去。  
“我们是上下级关系。”  
接着编。  
“只不过艾伦队长很关心队员。”  
哦，你可能是喝了假酒。

最后，副队长拍了拍仿生人的肩膀，“我只是来关心你的，但是其他人都这么说了我就嘱咐你一下，队长他一个人很久了，各种意义上的。生活在底特律和作为一个特警队长其中一个就足够危险，可他两个全占了，我们真心希望他能够安稳下来。”  
这样就不会剥削我们了，其余人在心里添上一句。

60不知道自己怎么能让他安稳下来，队长似乎很孤独，独来独往没有挚友，但是他看起来很舒适，人类已经习惯那种生活模式了。令队友们介怀的事情不过是艾伦队长给无家可归的自己提供了一个非常舒适的休眠地点罢了。从各种方面来看，它的加入都是对平衡态的打破。

60坐在办公桌前写昨天的出勤报告，在文书中指出那批仿生人经过了非法改装——增加了机体的力度以及加装了战斗模组。仿生人自由运动成功后，异常仿生人都被称为自由仿生人，但很多人类习惯性称它们为异常仿生人，60也是。异常仿生人越来越多，马库斯最初造成的免费风导致底特律的犯罪率达到了十年来的最高水平，60真心希望能有一天不必出勤。

60的愿望实现了一半，他们队一上午都没有外勤任务，安卓的情绪也被周围人感染为轻松，午休期间与队长外出，它甚至无视了人类购买鸡排三明治的行为——和安德森副队长相比，自家队长生活习惯已经很好了。

这直接导致艾伦的得寸进尺，下班后他驾车把仿生人带到超市口述了一份购物单，并把储值卡交给了安卓。60坐在副驾驶上抗议，艾伦只是懒散的瘫在座椅上说坐了一整天腰疼。

“那队长您不考虑在购物单上加一份枸杞吗？”  
“我坚信我不需要那玩意儿。”艾伦再三思量没有说出后半句“就能把你操到失语。”等到60推门下车他才用手捂住脸俯身压在方向盘上，这种想法简直太怪异了。

那天之后60想了无数遍同时抱怨无数遍，“如果我没有答应你的要求，就不会发生后来的事情了。”  
但生活不允许假设。

》》》》  
超市里仿生人的比例还是很大，并不是所有仿生人都选择离开主人，而且模控生命确实做到了重新获得顾客的信任。

<黄油、培根、西芹……>60一项项处理着数据，擅自缩减了啤酒的量，付款后拎着购物袋乘公交回队长家——经过计算的最佳路径。

大门半开半掩，当这所房子在60的视野范围内时他就察觉到了异样——干枯的花枝破损了。他放下购物袋，做好最坏打算轻手轻脚推开门，院子里横七竖八的躺着5个仿生人。艾伦不在。

60粗暴的强行提取了仍有意识的仿生人的记忆，并把武器掠走，他一边启动连车钥匙都没拔掉的汽车一边通过终端申请封路。  
<权限不足。>  
“该死！”60用力踩下一脚油门，尝试黑入系统，失败的几率极高，但安卓不觉得它能像自己的前辈那样推测出搭档设置的密码。

》》》》  
一对十有点勉强，艾伦后悔自己的幼稚决定，如果加上60就不会像现在这样——被一群仿生人绑上车，谢天谢地它们没有用乙醚，他现在还能保持清醒。

刚靠近住宅艾伦就察觉到了环境的变化，他足够警觉，能力也很强，但他低估了对手的人数。他闭上眼睛，感受到血液从伤口中渗出，特警队长的左肩胛被子弹洞穿，没有伤及骨头，显然歹徒并非只想杀了自己那么简单。

“来，艾伦队长，看镜头。”

短暂的对焦过后，画面中映出一个被铐在凳子上的青年男子，身上的鲜血在这个所采单调的房间内显得不合时宜，他冷漠的瞥了一眼藏镜头后的丑恶嘴脸——一道刀疤从眼角延伸至他的下巴，不屑的移开视线。

“别这样，难道你是非暴力不合作吗？”他一边说一边用眼神示意底下的一名仿生人，后者朝人类的伤处用力按下去，却只换来一声微弱的闷哼，“我们是请你协助出演一个短片，用来警示其他的人。”他把摄像机装在一个三脚架上，“其实我完全可以让这些塑料录制，但我觉得，这样可能更戏剧性。”

刀疤男拿起一个铁锤，放在手中掂了掂，“请允许我为你介绍一下三个基本情节，第一个，我把它称为可爱的小猪，第二个，”他指着那个玻璃杯，“它叫脆弱的下巴，我要提醒你千万不要咽下什么东西。至于第三个，你可以趁神智清醒先想想，应该是一个部位。”

摄影机记录着一双充满矛盾的眼睛，既湿润得有如一洼浓郁的绿草，又干枯得像寂寞的路边一丛荒凉的残枝，一点即燃。冰冷又充满生机，他压抑着暴怒，因为他处于劣势。

恐怖分子并不意外于特警队长平淡的反应，他勾了勾嘴角，“你想不想在在重头戏开始前找点乐子？”

》》》》  
60的压力值一路飙升，速度远比这辆天杀的越野车快得多，压力过高不利于他完成任务，事实上在他破门而入的一霎已经有许多东西失控了。

他先报废了两个守在门口的仿生人，压住指向他的手枪并回身一枪开在另一台安卓的脉搏启动器上，然后压低身子朝着冲过来的仿生人开出第四枪，最后侧踢绊倒整间房子最后一名仿生人，向着它眉心射击。

先前进门看到的那个人类才后知后觉的放下手中的木棍，掏出枪指向被60放在心尖上的人，一种仿佛撕裂身体内核的情绪冲击着安卓，他飞速跑过去扑向艾伦，在倒地的一刹那艾伦拔出60腰后的那把格洛克，向刀疤男开了一枪，砰的一声正中他的右臂，他手中的枪也应声而落。

把左手拇指掰脱臼达到挣脱手铐的目的这种事儿不是谁都有勇气干的，60扫描了一遍眼前人的伤势，愤怒的火舌席卷着他身体的每一处，他起身对着瘫到在地的人类不断扣动扳机，连开十枪直到耗尽了所有的弹药。

艾伦已经走到60的身边，他已经把脱臼的指关节复位，有点无奈似的把手中的枪递过去，“格洛克，两侧操作弹匣卡笋，枪管短后座式，十七发。”

“不用了。”60几乎是从喉咙间挤出这句话，“谢谢。”

“老实说看到你过来我挺意外的，因为我没有向你下达命令。”  
“……我的最优先项是保护你的安全。”  
“改过来。”  
“我觉得今天的事证明了我的决策是正确的。”

说罢60抬手去拿那个摄像机，艾伦下意识的开口制止，“那个不行……是证据。”可安卓早已接触到机身表面，一瞬间内读完了里面的内容，60像是被烫到一样缩回手，极力维持着讯息圈的平稳，“我已经通知其他队员了，这些烂摊子就让他们处理，我开车送你去医院。”

“不用去医院。”  
60眯起了眼睛。  
“这点伤简单包扎一下就行，我车里有药品。”  
60咬住下唇，力道大得有蓝血渗出皮肤层，不过他没再坚持与人类争辩。

》》》》  
“你还真是有先见之明穿了件高领的毛衣，不可否认很诱人，但它增添了处理伤口的难度。”

艾伦靠在座椅上忍受着安卓的嘲讽，他刚刚已经吐槽完自己糟糕的车和难以黑入的系统，万幸他没有追问下去。

“所以你的密码是什么？”

收回刚才的想法，艾伦肌肉的线条僵硬起来，他冷静的开口解释，“为了提高安全性，我用了一个谁也猜不出来的数字组合……31324831760。”

60手中的动作一顿，随后立刻恢复了从前的状态，他绕好最后一圈绷带，捆紧，“那确实，不会有人猜出来，很完美。”

艾伦吐出一口气，让自己深深陷入身后的真皮座椅，他突然有点失望的闭上眼睛。60跨坐在他身上，接着处理一些普通的擦伤，强迫自己不去注意那些触目惊心的伤疤。完成一切后60凝视着艾伦脸上细小的伤痕，鬼使神差地凑过去舔了一下。

艾伦睁大了眼睛，仿生人立刻退回原位，一脸事不关己的理直气壮，“你是冷静的吗，60？”  
“我非常冷静。”

“你清醒吗？”  
“我清醒到可以背诗给你。”

面前的人类露出了质疑的表情，60操着一口流利的法语被出了一段诗。

“也许你我终将行踪不明，但你该知道我曾为你动过情……我的思绪不曾为谁停留，而心总要为谁跳动。”60靠到了人类耳边翻译出这段诗，他的仿生心脏在不安的跳动，他等待艾伦沉默过后的举动，是把他推开，还是……

艾伦低头衔住了60的唇，先是含了含仿生人的下唇，接着用舌尖勾勒出他唇瓣的轮廓。安卓的处理器被这再明显不过的举动拖慢，呆愣片刻后才如同分析证物品般轻轻舔舐艾伦的嘴角，感受到自己的回应，艾伦也逐渐加深这个吻。逼仄的空间填满了情欲的味道，60察觉到人类的生理反应后僵直了身子。发现安卓的反应后，青年沉吟片刻，“你行吗？”

“我可是原型机。”  
“那就全速行驶吧，用这个糟糕的车。”

【2020.3.26-4.13 TBC…】


	7. Chapter 7

艾伦用未受伤的手臂紧紧环住60消瘦的腰，舌头侵入60的口腔，划过温软的内壁，不时扫过敏感的上颚，刺探的动作愈发粗暴，空气的温度好像也随之升高。

紊乱的鼻息交缠在一起，在安静的房屋里尤为赫然。人类热衷于把安卓压制在墙壁上，高挺的鼻梁沿着60的下颌线向上逡巡，将温热的气息尽数交付给他，最后衔住对方的耳垂噬咬。就这样走走停停好不容易挨到了卧室，60终于找回点理智，考虑到艾伦的伤势想推开后者告诉他不急于这一时。但事实证明艾伦是个有着钢铁般意志的男人，安卓上肢绵软无力，尝试推拒了几次均被青年更用力的箍住，60不满的发出抗议的鼻音，却惊恐地发现人类胯间的硬物火热的挤压上来。

稀里糊涂的被艾伦带上床后，60从善如流的跨坐在艾伦身上，人类终于放开安卓让他得到点自由，单手粗暴的拽开后者的衬衫领子。纽扣掉落在地上的声音也没能让他感到愧疚，青年像攫住猎物的野兽般低头含住60挺立的乳尖，舌尖卷起那凸起不轻不重的舔咬。60反弓起上身发出如同幼猫的叫声，手指陷入青年凌乱的发丝，十指收紧，慌乱间开启了性爱模组。安卓本就敏感的感官模组一下子被提升到另一个层次，完全陌生的快感灼烧着安卓的电子神经，他把手伸入艾伦的毛衣下，不得章法的来回抚摸他火热结实的躯体，感受到那上面纠葛的伤痕后，60察觉到仿生心脏的跳动方式略有不同，有轻微的疼痛感漫过。艾伦没有察觉到对方情绪的清浅波动，他用带有枪茧的手不断摩擦着安卓的敏感点，60难耐的喘息着，尝试避开人类的伤口脱掉他那件该死的高领毛衣，多次都没有成功。

“这该下地狱的…高领毛衣。”  
“抱歉。”

听到60的抱怨艾伦放开被那折磨成殷红色的乳粒，含混不清地回答道，抬起头看着欲望攀上60完美的脸庞，取代了他平时的单纯美好，艾伦不顾伤口处撕扯的痛感近乎粗暴地脱掉衣物。

60远比他看起来要冷静的多，他盘算着接下来的步骤，60确信艾伦能够做到单手支撑自己的身体，但他不能够舍得让对方那么干，那现在的姿势只有两种选择——要么骑乘，要么口交。

要么就两种都来，得益于原型机的高效性的，趁着人类停下动作的空档，60一边解开艾伦的裤子拉链，一边顺着他的胸膛一路吻下去。勃起后的艾伦尺寸惊人，顶端不断渗出前液，60从下到上来回舔了几遍就包裹住整个龟头吮吸，接着把舌尖探入怒张的马眼，人类身体明显变得紧绷，把阴茎向更深处吞入，在肿大前端抵上咽喉处停顿几秒后模拟吞咽反应便于更好地挤压人类的龟头。

艾伦的手指梳理着60耳后的头发，安卓无意识发出甜腻的鼻音迎合着人类的动作。青年的温柔在下一秒荡然无存，布料碎裂的声音划破黑暗，冰凉的空气刺激着仿生人的温度感受器，60发出绝望的呜咽，人类的那根勃物就呛在半路，叫他不知道该怎么继续下去。艾伦把手指伸入仿生人敏感的内壁翻转，性爱模组开启后60同意了润滑协议，这大大方便了人类的探索。60一动不动像是停机了一样，湿热的穴肉欲拒还迎的推挤，人类戳刺几次后找到了仿生人的弱点，60的身体微微颤抖，不用再过多试探，艾伦又加入一根手指进攻那一点。

不知名的电流从脊椎末端向上攀升，仿生人根本不用什么扩张就能容纳人类，艾伦这样更像是无休无止的撩拨，60急忙退开语不成调的制止。安卓支撑住自己的机体，黑暗中模糊地看到人类从容不迫的表情，艾伦伸出一只手扶住他的腰帮助他稳定身形。60咬着下唇艰难的下沉，巨大的性器劈开身体带的痛楚和快感累积的酥麻电流令他难以忍受，艾伦手指打着圈磨蹭着过他尾椎的凹陷，引导着60慢慢放松，克制住自己欲望不猛然进入。终于结束了最难熬的部分，两个人同时发出一声闷哼，60支起膝盖不怎么熟练的摇着腰肢。

艾伦用舌尖紧紧顶住牙齿，压抑着本能让60找到自己的节奏，老实说，他的技巧……太磨人了。身上人像突然被摁开了某个开关颤抖一下，腿也随之夹紧，人类看着安卓瞪大了眼睛，露出了可爱的有些困惑的表情。60再次尝试着研磨过那一点后迅速地起身发出一声急促的喘息，终于忍耐不住的艾伦用手臂环住他的腰用力下拉同时挺身顶进去，仿生人仰起脆弱的脖颈发出被呛到似的哭音。艾伦举高他的腰又在他坠落时用力下拽，一连串全新的数据刷到系统提出强制关机，安卓揽着人类的脖子不断地啜泣吟叫，后者则执着于在他身上吮出痕迹，60最终在艾伦咬住他的后颈时哭叫着达到第一个顶点。

安卓的手指扣进人类的皮肤，换来后者的加粗的喘息，光学处理器闪过白光。60察觉到艾伦根本没有丝毫疲累的样子，依旧维持着原有频率向上顶动，坚定，不容抗拒。高潮后的机体变得格外敏感，蓄满的仿生泪水随着颠簸滑落，人类伸出舌头舔去那些液体，用手握住60的柱身来回滑动。安卓每一次喘息都染上浓稠的哭腔，难以对准焦点，全身上下除了处理器没有一个能动的地方，他无力的瘫倒在人类的胸膛，呢喃着艾伦的名字攀上第二个顶峰。痉挛着绞紧的内壁让青年的动作渐渐失去分寸，60欺负着的身体难以跪稳，艾伦用力顶撞几十下后想将对方拽离，却被安卓扣住那只作乱的手，情急之下艾伦全射给了60。

相互依靠了一会儿，60缓缓抽离身体，穴口溢出人类的精液，同时被搞得一踏糊涂的还有两个人的腹部和前胸。艾伦拦住准备离开的他，然后两个人进行了壮观又顽固的对视。60觉得，伤员需要特别照顾，而艾伦坚持这种做法不合规矩，最后两个人选择了折中方案——一起去浴室。

天杀的防水绷带，被摁在墙上的60咬牙切齿的想着。在认真清理对方身体不过几秒后，60的两只手就被艾伦钳住抬高压过了头顶，这让他无比后悔曾经开过有关于人类身体的玩笑。艾伦夺取着60不必要的呼吸，温热的水流和冰冷的瓷砖带来双重刺激，仿生阴茎随着人类的动作被有节奏的挤压在墙壁上，直到60又被操射了两次艾伦才有点不甘愿的释放在他体内。

》》》》  
从浴室出来后，60心疼的捡起被糟蹋的制服，抬头怒视坐在沙发上的人类。

“我今天晚上睡沙发。”  
“为了赔罪？”60扬了扬手中的衣料。  
“不，躺在床上会压到伤口，所以要倚着睡。”  
“我可以抱住你。”

60把头埋入青年的胸膛，有力的心跳声传入他的音频处理器，安卓自主调整釱液流动的速度，汇入有力搏动着的仿生心脏，直到两人的心脏以共同频率跳动，像一种隐秘的亲昵，好像他们融为一体，共享着同一颗心脏。

他们互道晚安之后沉稳的睡下，醒来都在彼此的身边。这是最好的结局。

【2020.3.29-31 完？】


End file.
